You Don't Have To Be A Dick Cause You Have One
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Brock is getting on Reba's nerves but when he comes through for her in a rough spot they realize that they still love each other
1. You're A Graduate of Moron School

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba. Deal with it...lol

* * *

><p>"Reba," Brock said, "What is that on your wrist.<p>

Reba looked annoyed. She knew exactly where he was going with this.

"Well I don't know," she said, "You're a graduate of MORON school. Why don't you tell me!"

"I don't think now is a good time for you to be sarcastic," Brock said, "You know you messed up. Summer is my time when I have the kids and you were supposed to bring them back at 7 o'clock. It is 7:25 now. That is 25 minutes late!"

"GOOD FOR YOU," Reba said, "You know how to do basic math"

"Reba it is not okay for you to be 25 minutes late," Brock said frustrated, "I was worried."

"There is a new invention called a **phone,**" Reba replied, "If you were worried you could have called to see what was going on."

"I don't think you should see them for the rest of the summer," Brock said.

"You know," Reba told him, "Just because you have a dick doesn't mean you need to be one"

Brock could see Reba was getting upset and it was **scary **when she was upset.

"It's only six weeks till the end of the summer," he pointed out reasonably.

"You're so clueless," Reba said, "You mess up all the dangblattion time! I don't act this way towards you"

"You don't? Are you forgetting the time you grounded me from seeing the kids for 8 months!"

"Because you took the kids to DISNEYWORLD without letting me know and you were back 12 hours late"

"THE PLANE GOT IN LATE," Brock argued, "and this isn't about me anyway!"

"YES! YES IT IS," Reba said.

"You know what," Brock said, "Forget I said anything! GOD you're such a pest"

"I'm a pest? Well at least I don't let the kids do things that could hurt them."

"I was right there the whole time," Brock said, "Jake wasn't in any danger"

"Somehow a 42 year old child monitoring a 7 year old is disconcerting," Reba said.

"I'm not a 'child' and you're bossy," Brock said.

"I'm not bossy," Reba replied.

"You're not bossy? Oh then it wasn't you who says 'don't tell me what to do... I know what to do!"

"Well you were talking to me like I was a moron"

"I let you win you know," Brock said.

"You," she said starting to laugh, "You LET me win? Brock you couldn't win a spelling bee if the winning word was tooth!"

"I can spell tooth," Brock said, "T O O T H"

"Great," Reba said, "The man who went to dental school can spell tooth. I'm sooooo impressed."

"I can spell dental too," Brock said.

"Congratulations," Reba remarked.

"But I did let you win. If I wanted to I could have won custody of the kids and you know it"

"Oh sure," Reba said, "and I'm queen of sheeba."

"You're too negative," Brock said.

"Oh **I'm **negative," Reba demanded, "I don't think I'm negative at all"


	2. He Did WHAT!

Lori Ann called Reba later that night.

"So," she said, "I was thinking we should get together tonight"

"Um... yeah sure I could really use a break anyway," Reba said rubbing her head. She had a headache and was not in a good mood.

"What happened," Lori Ann asked.

"Brock is a moron," Reba said.

"Oh," Lori Ann said, "I thought it was something new"

"Do you know what that idiot tried to do," Reba said.

"What," Lori Ann asked.

"He tried to ground me from seeing the kids for the rest of the summer," Reba said, "Cause I was 25 minutes late bringing them back"

Lori Ann shook her head in disgust.

"He tried to ground you from seeing the kids for the rest of the summer? Him! The idiot that took the kids to Disney and got them back TWELVE HOURS LATE without so much as a call to let you know that he was going to be late or even letting you know where he was taking them!"

"I know," Reba said, "I put a stop to that crap real fast!"

"Good," Lori Ann said.

"And then he told me he 'let' me win custody of the kids"

"Please that man couldn't win a spelling contest if the winning word was I," Lori Ann said.

"Oh that's way better then mine," Reba replied, "I said he couldn't win a spelling bee if the winning word was tooth"

"How did that clown manage to get through dental school anyway," Lori Ann said, "I don't get it!"

"Who knows," Reba said, "He says I'm bossy too and way too negative"

"Well," Lori Ann said, "I have to give him points for that"

"I'm not negative," Reba said, "I just am overwhelmed so I don't have the wherewithal I used to have"

"Well nevermind," Lori Ann said, "I'll be over in a half an hour. We'll go to dinner and then catch that new movie"

"That sounds like fun," Reba said, "I'll see you in a little while"

Lori Ann smiled and nodded. Of course Reba couldn't see that.

"Bye Reebs," Lori Ann said.

"B-bye" Reba said smiling as she hung up the phone.


	3. Getting Together With Lori Ann

Lori Ann arrived at Reba's house about a half hour later. They went out to dinner at a little restaurant in the city area.

It was nice to see Lori Ann. They hadn't seen each other in about 11 months.

"So Reba," Lori Ann said, "What's this crap about what Brock has been doing lately?"

"He's been driving me nuttier then a squirrel," Reba said.

Lori Ann laughed.

"Honey he's a man. Men are always like that. Don't let it get you down."

"It's kind of hard not too," Reba said, "Can you believe how insensitive he was? I mean seriously."

"I believe it," Lori Ann said, "and I'm going to have a **serious **talk with him about it," she added.


	4. A Kick In The Pants

Lori Ann knocked on the door to Brock's house at midnight. She waited until midnight because she wanted to punish him for being so cruel to Reba.

"Lori Ann it is 12 o'clock at night," Brock said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh good you know how to tell time," Lori Ann said

"I'm serious. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I don't appreciate the way you treated Reba," Lori Ann said sternly, "and I expect an apology from you"

"Fine," Brock said, "I'm sorry"

"Not to me you ding-a-ling," Lori Ann said, "To REBA"

"I'll apologize to Reba tomorrow," Brock said, "But I won't take back what I said because I don't think I was wrong"

"If you don't want me to ring your doorbell every night at midnight then you will," Lori Ann said.

"Fine," Brock said, "But I want it known that I am doing this under diereses"

He turned to leave and she kicked him in the backside.

"WHAT was that for," he exclaimed.

"Just felt like it," Lori Ann said, "you are an ass after all"


	5. Can't Let It Go

Brock rang Reba's doorbell at 11 o'clock in the morning.

"What do you want," Reba snapped.

"First of all did you know Lori Ann rang my doorbell at MIDNIGHT," Brock asked.

Reba chuckled.

"She did? Good for her," she said

"Anyway I'm supposed to apologize for the way I acted so I'm sorry but I have to stick with what I said because if I didn't you would never learn right from wrong," Brock said

"Oh I know wrong," Reba replied, "I married it"

Brock ran a hand through his hair.

"Reba please don't make this any harder on me then it is. I l- care about you but you have to realize that actions have consequences. Good actions have good consequences and bad actions have bad consequences. You were 25 minutes late. I know I said to forget it but I thought about it and I just can't let it go. I'm sorry."

"You see the door," Reba said.

"Yes," Brock replied, "Of course I do"

"Good," Reba replied, "Then you can show yourself out."

"Reba come on," Brock said, "I can still stay a little while. How about some coffee?"

"Oh you want coffee," Reba asked.

"Yes please," Brock said, "I'm a little tired today and-"

"Oh fine," Reba said, "I just put up a fresh pot of coffee"

She went and poured him a cup while he talked on. Then she walked over to him and poured the coffee right onto his head.

"REBA THAT'S HOT," Brock exclaimed.

"Oh good," Reba said, "Now GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Look-"

"LEAVE," Reba said, "NOW!"

Brock got a pained look on his face but complied. He left but said he would come back later on to talk to her again.

"Not until you're ready to stop being a moron," Reba said, "So I don't think we'll be talking for a long time!"


	6. Midnight Visits

Reba was fuming. She had to call Lori Ann so that she wouldn't lose her cool and hurt someone.

"Who does that butt think he is," she muttered to herself before Lori Ann answered the phone.

That night Lori Ann once again rang Brock's doorbell at midnight. She did it the next day and the day after and the day after that.

"Lori Ann," Brock said, "I'm getting tired of our midnight visits"


	7. Dangerous Game

A note for the readers: Reba didn't call because her phone had died. You'll find that out later in the story (but now you know) and it's AU so BJ and Brock are not married. Also the kids are a little younger. Cheyenne is 15 and pregnant but Van isn't in the picture. Kyra is 9 and Jake is turning 5

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of it too," Lori Ann said.<p>

"Great," Brock replied, "So stop coming to my door at midnight."

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO REBA," Lori Ann yelled.

Brock put a finger to his lips and said softly, "You're gonna wake the kids"

"No I'm not," Lori Ann said, "You're a monkey's butt"

"You sound like Reba," Brock said.

"Don't tell me who I sound like," Lori Ann said, "I know who I sound like. I meant to sound like Reba. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Actions have consequences Lori Ann," Brock said, "And Reba needs to understand that. She held me accountable when I screwed up. She needs to be held accountable now. I mean after all there is only six more weeks till the end of summer and she has the kids on Saturday and Sunday during the summers so she's not really missing that much. I missed EIGHT MONTHS. She's missing 12 days. I think she'll live"

"And I think you're a monkey's butt," Lori Ann said.

Her phone rang.

"Oh this is weird," she said, "I'm not on call tonight"

She picked it up.

"Dr. Garner speaking," she said.

She paused.

"I'll be right there," she said.

She hung up.

"Lori Ann what's wrong," Brock asked seeing the terror in her eyes.

"Reba's in the hospital," Lori Ann said, "She hit her head and she has some inner bleeding and memory loss."

Brock felt like he was about to collapse.

"H-how bad is it," he asked.

"I don't know," Lori Ann said, "We have to go. NOW!"

"Wait," Brock said, "I'll call my neighbor Barbara Jean to come and watch the kids"

"That lady has peas for brains," Lori Ann said, "Let me call my sister."

"Fine," Brock said not wanting to argue.

Lori Ann called her sister Hazel who came down within ten minutes. After Hazel got there they drove off to the hospital to see Reba.

It turned out her memory loss was partial amnesia. She thought it was around the time that she and Brock were still married and she was pregnant with Cheyenne.

"Brock," Reba said smiling the minute she saw him, "I'm so glad you took the day off from work to come to the ultrasound. I know it's way too soon but what are you hoping for a girl or a boy."

Brock didn't say anything at first. He was dazed and confused.

"I mean... it is our first child and I know most men want boys first but will you be disappointed if it's a girl?"

"Not at all," he told her smiling.

He decided to play along, "In fact I bet it is a girl. I bet she's beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes and she'll have your strength and my nose"

"Well I hope she has your nose," Reba said, "Mine is awful"

Brock laughed... tears filling his eyes.

"Reba," he said, "I love you. I know that I can be a horse sometimes but I do love you. I hate all the times we fight and all the times we might fight in the future."

"Come here," Reba said.

She gave him a hug.

"You're not a horse," she told him, "You're my husband and I love you"

The next day Reba's memory was back but she still had some bleeding and the doctor recognized that she was losing her sight.

"It's only temporary," Lori Ann assured Reba, "Just until the swelling goes down in your brain"

Brock came in a few hours later.

"Reba," he said, "I heard that you're blind"

"Come to rub it in," she asked.

"No," Brock said, "Reba I would never do that"  
>He took her hand.<p>

"Reba I love you," he said, "and it was my fault that you're in this mess in the first place. I'm going to be your eyes until you get better."

"If you love me why would you do what you did," Reba asked.

"Foolishness," he said, "Pride, stupidity, being a monkey's butt, and it doesn't matter anyway because believe me I regret it. Believe me I take back everything I say. I just was stupid."

"I can't let them see me like this. I'm blind. It will scare them!"

"It won't scare them," Lori Ann assured Reba putting a little more morphine in her IV. Reba had a horrible headache from hitting her head.

"How did you hit your head anyway," Brock asked.

"It was Friday around midnight," Reba said, "I was upset. I had a glass of wine and I don't handle wine well. I got a little drunk and fell from the steps."

Brock gasped.

"Reba if I had any idea that what I had done was going to cause you to hurt yourself in any way I never would have done it. I wasn't even gonna stick to it anyway," he added truthfully, "I just was trying to prove a point. I was going to talk to you later... I thought about getting mad or not but definitely admitting I was wrong and retracting what I said. I didn't realize... oh GOD I could have killed you"

"Don't torment yourself Brock," Reba said, "That's my job," she added playfully.

He sat down by her bed and held her hand until she fell asleep. He promised her he would be back later. And he would bring the kids.


	8. We and Lunch

Reba woke up at 7:45 PM. She was alone. She was blind. She was frightened but Reba would never admit fear. To her it was a weakness.

Reba sighed deeply realizing that there was nothing that was going to change the fact that she wouldn't be able to see until the bleeding stopped and she would have to be in the hospital for awhile.

A nurse came in.

"How are we feeling," the nurse asked.

"We? What are you a partner?" Reba said quoting from one of her favorate episodes of the Golden Girls, "I don't know how you're feeling but as for me I'm feeling scared... I'm blind until the bleeding stops"

"Ah yes," the nurse said, "at least we won't have to adjust to being blind forever," the nurse said, "Here's your lunch"

"What the hell is with this we," Reba said, "You're not blind!"

The nurse had already left.

_Great, _Reba thought, _I have lunch but I have no idea how the hell to eat it. I don't even know what it is_


	9. Barbara Jean Comes To Visit

Reba hated being blind. The worst part about it was not being able to see her family and her friends. She couldn't even feed herself. She felt **helpless **and hopeless. It was at that moment that the door opened and Lori Ann came in.

"Hey Reba," Lori Ann said, "How are you feeling?"

"With my hands," Reba replied.

"Now there's the Reba I know and love," Lori Ann said.

"Not quite," Reba replied, "The Reba you know and love wasn't blind or hurting or couldn't feed herself."

Lori Ann sat down next to Reba and began to feed her. As she was feeding her she would tell her what she was eating. Reba appreciated it.

"You know," Lori Ann said dabbing Reba's mouth with a napkin, "Sooner or later you're going to have to learn to feed yourself"

"You said the blindness was only temporary," Reba said feeling anxious, "You promised it was only temporary."

"It is," Lori Ann said, "But it will take awhile for the bleeding to stop."

Reba groaned. If only her cell phone hadn't died that night. That was why she couldn't call Brock because her phone was dead. She wouldn't have been blind if she had not been in this situation. It was horrible and she hated it. She promised herself that she would never be negative again.

She didn't understand up until now that there were serious consequences for being negative.

"How long is awhile" Reba asked.

"So," Lori Ann said, "I heard that Brock is coming to see you later and he's bringing the kids"

"Lori Ann how long is awhile," Reba repeated.

Lori Ann sighed.

"It could take up to a year for you to recover your sight," she admitted, "It will take at least six months for the bleeding to stop.

"SIX MONTHS! I'm gonna be in the hospital for SIX MONTHS!"

"I know. It's not fair"

Just then a knock at the door was heard and Reba heard a high pitched voice saying "Hello Hello"

It was Barbara Jean; a friend of hers. Reba smiled. She needed friends around her now.

"Hi BJ," Reba said using her college nickname for Barbara Jean.

"Um Barbara Jean you're welcome to stay but don't annoy Reba," Lori Ann said, "She has been through enough"

"I won't," Barbara Jean said, "I got the picture album because I know how much Reba likes looking at picture"

"I'm blind Barbara Jean," Reba said with a sigh.

"You mean you can't see," Barbara Jean asked.

"Your logic and common sense never ceases to amaze me," Lori Ann said sarcastically, "Listen I have a surgery to do in about 20 minutes so I need to go scrub in. Brock and the kids will be coming in about an hour so you won't be alone. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can."

Lori Ann kissed Reba on the forehead like a sister would do.

"Lori Ann," Reba said, "I owe you"

"I'll be sure **not to collect,"** Lori Ann replied, "You're my friend"


	10. The Children Visit

Barbara Jean stayed for about 20 minutes and then had to leave because her son Henry's babysitter called.

"I have to go Reba," Barbara Jean said, "Henry issue!"

"I hope everything is alright," Reba said.

"I need to deal with something," BJ said, "He's been having panic attacks lately. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Reba said, "See you later"

Barbara Jean left and Reba couldn't help but cry.

It was 45 minutes after that when Brock came in. Cheyenne and Jake was with him.

"Kyra has cheerleading camp so I'm gonna pick her up later," Brock explained kissing Reba, "and you can see h- I mean... um-"

"It's alright Brock," Reba said, "I know what you mean"

"Mommy," Jake said, "I drawed a picture for you"

"Thank you baby," Reba said, "I can't wait until I'm able to see it"

Brock had explained to the kids that there mommy couldn't see for awhile but she would be able to see again real soon.

"Mom will you be able to see when the baby is born," Cheyenne asked.

"Oh sweetie," Reba said, "You're only 3 months along. You don't need to worry about that. I'll be alright."

Reba didn't want to promise anything she wasn't capable of delivering. She also didn't want to disappoint her. Brock kissed her softly and the kids stayed for about 20 minutes.

"Daddy can we go to the playroom," Jake asked.

Brock hesitated. He didn't want Reba to be disapointed.

"It's fine with me," Reba said sensing the reason why Brock hesitated, "Cheyenne watch your brother"

"Okay mom," Cheyenne said, "I love you"

"I love you too," Reba said, "A lot!"


	11. Brushing Reba's Hair

It was a few minutes after the children had left that Brock got a hairbrush out and went over to Reba. He started brushing out her hair.

"You're brushing my hair aren't you," Reba asked smiling.

"Yes," he said, "I remember you loved it when I did that when we were married."

She felt him gently unravel a tangle.

"So," Brock said, "Do you remember our first date?"

"Do I ever," Reba said grinning, "You were so nervous I thought you were going to lose control of your bladder."

Brock laughed.

"Yes I remember that," he said starting to braid her hair, "I also remember when you were pregnant with Cheyenne. We had that debate about parenting styles."

"I don't know what's happening to me lately," Reba said, "I've been so on edge."

"Being blind can do that to you," Brock said.


	12. Barbara Jean Tells A Story

Reba and Brock spent an hour together until Brock saw it was time to go get Kyra. Luckily Barbara Jean had come back for a little while. Brock took Cheyenne and Jake with him because he didn't think it was a good idea to leave them alone with Reba.

He was afraid if something had happened she wouldn't be able to deal with it or she might have lost her cool. He promised to be back in less then an hour.

"So I heard a really funny story in church today," Barbara Jean said, "But it was a good story too. It goes that a man died and was met at the gates of heaven by Saint Peter who said you need 1,000 points to get into heaven.

He told the man to tell him all the good things he did and he would assign the man points for every good thing he did. So the man said "well I was a good husband loyal and faithful I never cheated on my wife and I raised 13 beautiful children.

"Saint Peter said that was worth a point and he said he was a great teacher and he did this and that and by the end he only had 5 points. "THE ONLY WAY I'M GONNA GET IN IS WITH THE UNMERRITED FAVOR OF THE HEAVENLY FATHER," the man cried frustrated.

"Exactly," Saint Peter said, "Come on in"


	13. Love Unconditional

Reba smiled at that story. Barbara Jean was always making her smile and feel better.

"Thank you for your friendship Barbara Jean," Reba said, "It means so much to me"

Meanwhile Brock was thinking about Reba. Within the years that they were together they had been through good times and bad times. Reba was always unbelievably strong emotionally.

During the bad times there were moments he thought he would fall apart. But she was always the one that held him up. When they started having problems he stopped appreciating her. It took almost losing her to make him remember how much she means to him.

"Dad," Cheyenne said, "You're gonna miss the exit"

Brock nodded and turned off the exit.

"Thanks honey," he said.

"Dad," Cheyenne said, "She's going to be alright. You know that right?"

Brock nodded.

"I know," he said, "Cheyenne... Jake you know I love you guys right?"

"I don't know how it's possible for you to love me," Cheyenne said, "I feel like I'm just a big disappointment. I got pregnant at 15. I couldn't save Travis-"

"You're my daughter," Brock said, "and your little brother was hurt too badly for **anyone **to save let alone a six year old. Don't you ever blame yourself for that!"


	14. Guilt

Kyra was pacing back and forth. She was really worried about her mother. She wanted to skip cheerleading camp that day but her father insisted. He wanted her to have a normal day. Normal? She felt like it was her fault that her mother was in this condition. They had a fight a few weeks ago and Kyra said she'll never forgive her mother... maybe if she hadn't gotten so angry then her mom would be alright!


	15. Kyra Sees Reba Again

Brock honked the car horn and Kyra came running out. He gave her a hug.

"How's mom," Kyra asked.

"She's gonna to be just fine," Brock said, "But she's blind"

"WHAT," Kyra exclaimed, "How is that fine!"

"It's only temporary," Brock said putting a hand on his daughter's back, "It's until the bleeding stops."

"If I hadn't been so bitchy to mom 3 weeks ago this wouldn't have happened," Kyra cried"

"Kyra that is not true," Brock said, "It was an accident. It was no-not your fault."

Brock was going to say it was nobody's fault but he felt guilty about it himself. He felt responsible for it. He shouldn't have been so harsh with Reba. He just thought he was getting even with her for what she did a year before. He thought he was also showing her that actions had consequences. But Reba wasn't as strong as she often made people think she was. She was like the woman who knew she had to hold it together when it was quickly coming apart.

The drive to the hospital was very quiet. Each of the passengers and the driver were lost in their own thoughts. Cheyenne offered to drive but Brock didn't think it was a good idea. She had just gotten her learners permit and her thoughts were on Reba so she wouldn't be able to pay attention too well.

"There we are," Brock said pulling up to the hospital, "Finally," he added to himself.

It had seemed to be a ride that took forever.

Kyra ran ahead because she couldn't wait to see her mom.

"I know that smell," Reba said, "Jasmine perfume. That has to be my Kyra"

Reba held out her arms. Kyra raced into them and hugged her mother.

"Mom," Kyra said, "I'm so sorry about the fight we had a few weeks ago"


	16. HA Now THAT'S Funny

Reba felt for her daughter's hand and took hold of it.

"Kyra," she said, "It's fine. Why are you even thinking about that anyway."

"Because maybe if we hadn't fought and if I hadn't been mean to you, you wouldn't have been in this condition," Kyra said, "and if **I **had charged my cell phone you would have been able to call dad and-"

"And if cows could fly maybe we would have an easier and cheaper form of delivering mail"  
>Kyra laughed.<p>

"Not your best sarcasm mom," Kyra told her.

"Yeah but it's the best I could come up with while I'm blind," Reba said laughing.

"You can't see this but I am so sticking my tongue out at you right now," Kyra said.

"THAT'S the Kyra I know and love," Reba replied laughing.

Kyra sat back on the bed. She noticed there was a magazine on the bed table. _How ironic_, she thought, _Mom can't even read it._

Lori Ann came out and saw what Kyra was looking at.

"It's a brail magazine honey," Lori Ann explained.

"Yeah but my mom can't read brail," Kyra said.

"I know she can't right now," Lori Ann replied, "But we're gonna teach her"

"But you said she won't be blind for long," Kyra said.

"It will be at least six months," Lori Ann replied.  
>Brock came into the room.<p>

"So," he said kissing Reba's hand, "How are **we **feeling?"

"We? Dad I believe it's mom who's in the hospital now," Cheyenne said.

"Technically we're both in the hospital," Brock pointed out, "Mom is just a patient here."

Later Brock asked Cheyenne to watch Jake and Kyra overnight. Cheyenne agreed and Barbara Jean came to take them home. She told Cheyenne she was just next door if she needed her.

Over in the hospital Lori Ann was getting ready to check in on Reba and Brock asked Lori Ann a question.

"Can I sleep with her," he asked.

"I don't think **I'm **the one you should be asking," Lori Ann quipped, "But clearly you can because you have 4 children together."

A look of pain crossed Brock's fan remembering the child they lost but he just rolled his eyes.

"You can stay with her tonight yes," Lori Ann told Brock.


	17. Where It Went Wrong

Brock and Reba sat up late that night talking the whole night.

"It has been a long road huh," Brock asked Reba.

"Yes," Reba said, "It really has. I mean... what went wrong between us?"

"Well I think a lot went wrong," Brock said, "I mean Kyra's bout with cancer went wrong. Travis being hit by a car and dealing with his death. I think that was when we started to fight. Somehow the fights turned into resentment. That's how we got to where we are right now"

Reba ran a hand through her hair.

"I guess we did have some resentments between us. But I think that was more **after **our seperation then before."

"I guess that may be true," Brock said, "I certainly resented you for grounding me for eight months from seeing the children even though I will have to admit it was my fault"

"Well... I resented what you did when I was 25 minutes late," Reba said, "My phone died."

"I know," Brock said, "To be honest I didn't do that because I thought you really deserved to be punished for being 25 minutes late. I kind of was trying to get even with you for what you did."

"BROCK," Reba exclaimed.

"I am sorry," he said.

"Apology accepted," she told him.

Meanwhile Cheyenne was asleep when she heard Jake

"Cheyenne I need you to read me a stowy"

Cheyenne sighed.

"Jake I don't think you need a story right now," she said.

"STOWY STOWY STOWY STOWY STOWY-"

"ALRIGHT," Cheyenne yelled, "Once upon a time there was a little boy who woke up and needed to hear a story and his big sister told him he didn't need a story but he said he did. The end"

"Cheyenne," Jake whined, "I want a real story"

"Stop whining," Cheyenne said, "and I'll tell you one"

"Why are you so mean lately," Jake asked.

Cheyenne sighed.

"I'm sorry Jake," she said, "I'm feeling big and uncomfortable and really tired so it's making me irratable"

"Irawhat," Jake asked confused.

"Irratable," Cheyenne said, "It means cranky"

"Oh. Well I don't like it when you're irratable. It makes me sad"

"How about I read you the story about the little engine that can"

"Okay," Jake said smiling. It was his favorate story.

Cheyenne got out the book and snuggled him into bed. She read the book to him. She stroked his hair and hugged him.

"G'night Cheyenne," Jake said, "I wove you"


	18. Good Intentions Bad Breakfast

Brock came back to his house about 8 AM the next day. Cheyenne had already made breakfast.

"Sit dad," Cheyenne said.

Brock sat down.

"Good boy," Kyra said jokingly.

"You've been around your mom too much," Brock said laughing.

"How is mom anyway," Cheyenne asked.

"She's getting a little bit better," Brock said lying through his teeth.

Cheyenne brought the breakfast out. It was pancakes and eggs along with squeezed orange juice. The pancakes were hard as rocks. The eggs were runny and there was pulp in the orange juice.

"Oh sweetie," Brock said, "That is so sweet that you made breakfast. How about you go watch some TV and I will clean up the kitchen."

"Alright dad," Cheyenne said.

Brock threw the food away as soon as he saw Cheyenne was out of sight. Then he grabbed a doughnut. He knew Reba would have scolded him for that and nagged him about about what he should be eating. But the doughnut was healthier then Cheyenne's rock pancake runny eggs and 'oranage juice'.


	19. Cheyenne's Confession

Reba lay in her hospital bed beginning to feel very irratated.

"I hate this," she said, "I hate being blind. I hate being helpless"

"You're not helpless," Lori Ann said, "You're name isn't Brock"

Reba laughed.

"Lori Ann," she said, "That's terrible"

"It is terrible," Lori Ann said, "It's true but it's terrible."

Reba changed the subject.

"So what's the likelihood that I'll regain my sight in time to see my grandchild be born?"

Lori Ann didn't answer. The odds of that happening was very unlikely.

"So," Lori Ann said, "I heard that Cheyenne cooked breakfast for Brock and the kids today."

"Yeah that means Brock had a doughnut I'm sure," Reba said, "I love my daughter but she can't cook to save her life."

"She isn't that bad a cook," Lori Ann said.

"Are you kidding? They could use her food for a form of executing prisoners. Death by Cheyenne's cooking."

"Hey mom," Cheyenne said entering the room, "My cooking isn't **that **bad is it?"

"Um... honey you know I love you," Reba said, "You're great at so many things but cooking isn't a strong point for you."

"I know," Cheyenne said, "We can't be good at everything."  
>She sat down next to her mother, "What I really hope I can be good at is being a mother. I'm <strong>really <strong>scared about that mom."


	20. Almost doesn't count except in horseshoe

"Cheyenne honey listen to me," Reba said, "You are going to be a good mom"

"The other night I got irritated with Jake for no reason," Cheyenne said, "I don't know what I was thinking. He was a little kid. He wanted me to read him a story-"

"You were a fifteen year old who just found out your mom was blind and in the hospital and you were taking care of your brother and sister. That can cause you stress"

"Mom I almost got mad at him," Cheyenne said.

"Almost doesn't count except in horseshoes and hand grenades"


	21. Cheyenne's Turn To Reassure

Two hours passed and it wasn't silent. There was a lot of talking and a lot of laughing. Reba found that she could handle being blind without being alone but when she was alone she got scared.

"Mom," Cheyenne said, "Do you remember when I was in Sunday school and the teacher started saying some scary things?"

"Yes honey I remember. I told you that the Father is holding onto us even when we feel we are too weak to hold on to Him."

"And with Him holding us, we are never alone mom. Look right now you're blind and right now you're scared but you are not alone whether we're here or not. You might feel like your life is falling apart but He see the whole picture and He's in control mom. You told me that once. Remember it"

* * *

><p>Please note if some of the facts are inaccurate it is not about the <strong>facts <strong>it is about the point of the story. One of my readers review some of my fanfiction stories and this person IMs me at times or reviews other fanfics which are inaccurate so I just wanted to point that out to her because there will be some inaccuracies in this story later on. It's not about the inaccuracies. It's about the point it gets to


	22. More Secrets Revealed

Reba was amazed at the maturity of her oldest child. Cheyenne had now grown from being a childish teenager to practically an adult.

"Mom," Cheyenne asked, "Do you think I'll be able to love my baby?"  
>Cheyenne had not willingly had sex with the young man who was the father of her baby. He had slipped a roofie into her drink the night that they had a date. She had ordered a chocolate milkshake and he had put the roofie in when she had left to go to the bathroom.<p>

"I know you will Cheyenne," Reba said, "You already do. You could have chosen to abort the baby. You could have selected to give the child up for adoption but you decided to keep the baby and raise her... with the support of your family of course. That... that is love."

"Did you and dad love each other," Cheyenne asked.

"We did," Reba said, "and we still do but we had problems. After your brother died we stopped communicating. We sort of died as a couple. Even as we reconciled and Kyra and Jake were born there was so many problems between us and your father would never talk about it. That was what led to our final blow up. That was what cause us to split up."

"But his death is my fault. I should have been watching him."

"You were five," Reba said

"I saw you handle it," Cheyenne replied

"And I've seen your dad fix a tooth," Reba said, "Doesn't mean I could do it."


	23. The East And The West

When Brock came into Reba's hospital room as he did every day she suggested Cheyenne go get something to eat and sent her to get **her **a hot pretzel as well. She heard her footsteps and the door close.

"Brock," Reba said, "I'm really worried about Cheyenne. She's blaming herself for her brother's death. She thinks she should have stopped it happening."

"Don't worry," Brock said, "I'll take care of that honey."

"You know I appreciate it," Reba said, "As much as we fight and as much of the problems that we've had together I do love you. You're not just my ex-husband. You're my friend"  
>Brock stroked her hair.<p>

"I love you too," he said, "Reba I am so sorry about the way I treated you and g-"

"It's over," Reba said, "You don't have to apologize. I've forgiven you already"


	24. Kindergaden Lesson

Brock called his friend Harold Campineli. who was the principal at an elementary school and got permission to visit the kindergarten. He wanted to show Cheyenne that her brother's death was **not **her fault **at all **and never would be."

"Cheyenne," Brock said, "Come on. Hurry up."

"Why are we going into the kindergarten class anyway"

"You'll see," Brock said.  
>They observed wordlessly for awhile. Then Brock said, "Let's have Kenny here remodel the bathroom"<br>Cheyenne laughed.

"HE'S FIVE," she said.

"Hm... you're right. Well lets see- oh I'm starving. Why don't we have Ruth run across to the deli and pick us up some sandwiches"

"DAD!"

"Cheyenne if one of those kids had an accident would his or her classmates be able to stop it?"

"No. They're way too little"

"Exactly," Brock said, "And Cheyenne you were way too little to stop your brother from getting hit by that car and even if you weren't too little that doesn't always mean you can do it. You were **five **years old. You couldn't grab him. You couldn't stop him walking out the door. You couldn't have known that the locks were broken. WE didn't know it was broken. You couldn't have kept yourself from getting mad even if you **were **able to stop it and **that **would have caused problems in and of itself. Cheyenne there are things about you that you need to improve. There are things about **everyone **that they need to improve and one of those things is **not **blaming yourself for something you have **no responsibility** for. Do you understand what I'm saying sweetie?"

"I understand dad," Cheyenne said tears streaming down her eyes, "Thank you"  
>He hugged her.<p>

"I just feel," she continued, "Like I'm a weakling **and **a messed up person put together"

"You're none of the above," Brock said, "You are **human **and you are the young lady that I'm **proud **to call my daughter and that I know the Father in heaven is proud to call **His **daughter."

"I'm pregnant though," Cheyenne said.

"You were date raped," Brock pointed out, "And it's not the point of what is right and wrong. You're a person not a robot. You're the best Cheyenne that there is in this whole world and I love you."

"I love you too dad," Cheyenne said, "You always tell me when I'm right **and **when I'm wrong and that's comforting to me"

"I always will too," Brock said, "Do you remember when you were about 9 and your sister and you decided to play with what you called 'the funny stuff,'" Brock asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Cheyenne said, "You taught us how to use it properly when you caught us playing with it and then you hid away the keys so we could never use it again"

"Because," Brock said, "It is the job of an **adult **to protect a child **not **the job of a child to be an adult"


	25. Limitted Time

They walked out of the school and Cheyenne felt a little better.

"Dad," Cheyenne said, "I'm **really **hungry. Can we go to McDonalds. I could really go for a cheeseburger and fries right now."

"Sure," Brock said, "But then I have to get back to the hospital. I promised your mom I would come back later"


	26. BJ Visits Again

Reba pressed the button on her clock to find out what time it was. It was nearly 6 o'clock. Brock should be there in a half an hour. It was visiting hour from six to seven. Suddenly she heard a cheerful voice say "Hello Hello"

"Hi Barbara Jean," Reba said cheerfully.

"Hey how's my best friend," Barbara Jean said.

"If I see her I'll ask you and tell you," Reba joked.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEBA," Barbara Jean whined.

"Sorry," Reba said, "Joking around makes me feel better about being blind."

"You're still blind," Barbara Jean asked.

"Yes Barbara Jean," Reba said, "I'm still blind and I will be blind until the swelling goes down"

"Oh... speaking of swelling did you know that when you boil a turkey it plumps up"

"Good to know," Reba said.

"I know... right. It's interesting isn't it?"

"Yes but really I would prefer to talk about something else. Maybe you could read to me or something?"

"Sure. How about of Oliver Twist. Or maybe Tale of Two Cities or-"

"How about the book of poetry I like," Reba suggested.  
>She was in no mood for heavy reading and knew it would only depress her. So Barbara Jean read to her from Shell Siverstien and they laughed as they read the funny poems.<p>

"Do you think it's going to be hard for you?"

"What," Reba asked as Barbara Jean put the book down.

"Seeing," Barbara Jean explained, "I mean seeing"

"I think it would be great," Reba said, "I've never appreciated my sight until I didn't have it anymore"

"That reminds me of a poem my friend wrote. Want to hear it?"

"Sure"


End file.
